Shenlong Squared
by Me love tea
Summary: Wahahaha!! A little something that popped into my head! Gundam Wing/DBZ crossover. I decided to post under this category because I need a change of pace ^^;;;;;; Um, anyway...think about the title *wink* R/R please!


Shenlong Squared  
  
*~*~*Disclaimer*~*~*  
Wufei: ::peers over MLT's shoulder who nearly falls out of her chair.:: WHAT?! What is this injustice?! What kind of STUPID title it that?! And change the font! Its mocking me!!  
MLT: ::annoyed:: Are you done?  
Wufei: No you weak onna! Do not question me!  
MLT: I think you need some serious psychiatric help.  
Wufei: *blinks* What?  
MLT: How the Hell did you get in here anyway?! I locked the portal room!   
Wufei: Stupid onna! No door can--  
MLT: ::waves her hand and he disappears:: Honestly, I try to get a little work done...  
Duo: Oi, Tea-chan!  
MLT: ::Duo bounds towards MLT, only to be met with a katana at his throat.:: Go AWAY!  
Duo: Yes, ma'am... ::runs off::  
MLT: I dont own GW! Thank the Lord too! Otherwise I'd have to put up with these idiots!  
Quatre: I'm not an idiot, am I Tea-chan??  
MLT: No, of course not Quatre! *glomp*  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chang Wufei carefully grabbed a screw from the video camera. He let a rare grin spread over his face as her successully removed it. Wufei's triumph was short-lived, however, as the camera suddenly burst into flames. He closed his eyes and sighed, then opening a single eye, glared at the still-burning camera. Gripping the the screwdriver tightly, he stabbed at it savagely.  
  
"Oi! Wu-man!" Duo Maxwell peeked into the room. he blink at the sight of the flaming camera and Wufei holding the screwdriver poised; ready to stab. [AN: Scary as it is, I can totally see this.] "What...are you *doing*?"  
  
"Maxwell..."  
  
"Er," Duo decided now was *not* the time to pis him off. "...I think'll be going now..." Duo dashed off. When he was gone, Wufei glared at the camera again.  
  
"WEAKLING!!" He yelled, pulling out a hammer. "YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF FILMING NATAKU!!!" Wufei slammed the hammer down onto the helpless camera. [AN: I can see this too...o.O;;] It shattered into a million pieces. Standing up, Wufei exited the room and entered the decivingly large garage. He blinked at what was inside.  
  
"N-Nataku?" Wufei squeaked.  
  
"What is your wish?"  
  
"Wish?" He asked, staring up at the huge dragon that was woven through the garage.  
  
"Oi! Wu-man! Heero said that--WHAT THE *HELL* IS THAT?!?!?!" Duo screeched, seeing the out-of-place monster. "Wufei! I know your part of the 'Dragon Clan'--" Duo made the little finger quotation signs. "--But this is RIDICULOUS!!!" He looked around and noticed something. "Say, where's your gundam? Well?! Cant you say anything?!"  
  
"MAXWELL!!! IF YOU WOULD LET ME GET A WORD IN *EDGEWISE*!! I *WISH* YOU'D SHUT *UP*!!!!"  
  
"Your wish has been granted." The monster rumbled. "What is you second request?"  
  
Wufei looked at Duo, only mildly alarmed. The braided pilot's mouth was moving at full speed, but no sound was coming out. He grinned evilly and turned back to the dragon. [AN: ICST!]  
  
"I...get more?" He asked. The dragon made a sound like a sigh and Wufei took it as a yes. "Hmmm..." The Chinese pilot though. Quatre Raberba Winner strolled into the garage, looking down at a clipboard.  
  
"Wufei, are you ready for whenever the next mission comes along?" He asked, not looking up.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"My Nataku is gone."  
  
"*GONE*?! How can it--ack!!" Quatre stopped in mid-sentance as he stared up at the giant dragon. "What...how...?? What *IS* it?!"  
  
"Shenlong." The beast growled.  
  
"WHAT?!" Quatre demanded.  
  
"I am Shenlong...the eternal dragon."  
  
"Sh-Shenlong?" Quatre lokoed as though he might pass out. Wufei's eyebrows shot up.  
  
"What is your wish?"  
  
"We wish to go where my gundam is."  
  
"Your wish is my command." The three boys and Shenlong vanished.   
  
*~*~*  
  
In DBZ land at Kami House...  
  
  
"Ready guys?" Goku asked, looking around at the others gathered near him. Gohan, Krillian [Argh! I forgot how his name was spelled ^^;;;;], Bulma, Piccilo, and Trunks nodded.  
  
"Will you GET *ON* with it, Kakorott?!" Vegeta demanded. Goku grinned foolishly and placed the seventh dragon ball with the others. They glowed as the sky turned black and the Earth shook. The looked for Shenlong...instead of an expected dragon, a strange looking, giant sized, androidish, robot popped up. Everyone stared at it dumbly.  
  
"What the *HELL* is *THIS*?!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Lets check it out." Piccilo mumbled, flying up to it. "Why is it here?" Goku and the others followed, a reluctant Vegeta carrying Bulma. Krillian spooted a button and pushed it. All seven jerked, startled, as the hatch opened. Vegeta peeked inside, setting Bulma down. Trunks also approached, seeing a glint of metal. He reached in and picked up a pristine katana. All were silent. Out of nowhere, something fell, smacking into Vegeta and landing with a huge splash into the ocean below. Vegeta surfaced a few seconds later, a boy of Chinese ethnicty--and hair in total disarray--beside him.  
  
"Whats the idea?!" Vegeta demanded. The other glared at him. Before he could open his mouth, a yell caught their attention. Someone else was falling towards the water. Goku dove after the new arrival and grabbed ahold of the brown braid trailing behind him. A loud screech ripped through the air.  
  
"Damn." The Chinese one muttered. "It wore off."  
  
"I'm sorry." Goku said, now holding the braided one in his arms. "Are you all right, miss?"  
  
"Miss?! MISS?!?! I'm not a WOMAN!!!" He yelled at Goku. The Chinese one snickered. "Shut up, Wufei!"  
  
"Why don't you make me, Maxwell?! You weakling!" Wufei snapped back.  
  
"You cant put me down." "Maxwell" growled at Goku. He obdiently dropped the braided boy. He surfaced, looking enraged. "Theres...theres SALT in my HAIR!!!" He screeched, thrashing around in the water. Wufei, throughly fed up with "Maxwell's" complaints, dunked the other pilot. He came up gasping for air and spitting up water he had swallowed.  
  
"You're a dead man, Wufei!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Another scream form overhead drew their attention. Trunks grabbed the new one's shoe, stopping him just inches from the water.  
  
"How nice of you to join us, Quatre!" "Maxwell" exclaimed sarcastically.  
  
"Hello, Duo." He repleid, ignoring the sarcasm. "...Where are we?"  
  
"Wait...I'm confused...is your name Duo or Maxwell?" Trunks asked.  
  
"My name is Duo Maxwell. OK? You understand?!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Uh, excuse me...? Could you put me down on land?" Quatre asked weakly...all the blood was rushing to his head.  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah, sure." Trunks dropped him down on the little island.  
  
"Oi, oi...Wu-man why's your gundam here?" Duo asked swiming to shore.  
  
"How would *I* know, Maxwell?!" Wufei demanded, squuezing the salt water out of his clothes.  
  
"Well it *is* *your* gundam!!" Duo muttered. Wufei glared at him and shoved him back into the water.  
  
"Guys! Now is *not* the time to be fighting!!" Quatre exclaimed. Duo climbed out of the water again, coming face-to-face with Master Roshi.  
  
"Hehehehehe...hello there!!" He said, grinning. Duo hid behind Quatre and Wufei.  
  
"What *is* it?!" He whispered. Wufei snorted and Quatre shrugged.  
  
"Who *are* you guys?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Shut up woman!" Said Wufei and Vegeta as one. The blinked and glared at each toher.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"Who are *you*?!  
  
"I'll ask the questions!"  
  
"Shut up weakling!"  
  
"*WEAKLING*?!" Wufei had hit a nerve. Vegeta was furiouos. "I am the Prince of all Sayains--"  
  
"Whats a Sayain?" Quatre whispered to Duo.  
  
"Erm...a grain?" He guessed. "Maybe a pasta?"  
  
"--And stronger than Kakorott!!"  
  
"Did he just say he was stronger than carrot top?" Duo asked, Quatre shrugged.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, calm down." Goku said. Vegeta turned and stalked off.  
  
"So," Bulma began, winking at them. "What brings you three here?"  
  
"Nataku." Wufei said, shortly.  
  
"Na...taku?"  
  
"Nataku; a mythological warrior of an ancient Chinese ledgen." Gohan spoke up. Bulma brightened.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
"Erm, Miss? Thats what he calls his gundam..." Quatre replied.   
  
"Gun-dam?" She asked, puzzled.  
  
"That." Duo replied, pointing at the robot. "A.K.A.; Shenlong."  
  
"SHENLONG?!!!" Six people demanded.  
  
"Yeaaaah..." The strange three replied.  
  
"Thats the name of the dragon thats suppose to grant wishes!" Krillian exclaimed.  
  
"Oh! You mean that giant skinny thing? With red eyes an' whiskers?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yes!"   
  
"Hmm...somehow the Shenlongs got--"  
  
"Oh, shut up, Winner! The readers have figured it out already!" Wufei snapped, making a motion towards the screen. [AN: He's scaring me...]  
  
"Hmph." Quatre plopped down, crosslegged on the ground, arms folded, and pouting. "I was just trying to help."  
  
"Er...how do we fix it?" Trunks asked. "Are you from the future?"  
  
"Uhhh..." The three exchanged glances.  
  
"After colony 195..." Duo offered.  
  
"After colony?" Piccilo asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Weeellll...no one can *fly*. Maybe you all just died off or something." Duo suggested, shrugging slightly.  
  
Another teenager with Prussian eyes landed on his knees right next to Duo, who nearly jumped out of his skin. Another splash from the ocean came and a uni-banged teen waded to shore.  
  
"Wow! Thats some gel, Trowa!" Duo exclaimed.  
  
"Top of the line." He answered, quietly.   
  
"Nice of you to drop in, Heero!" Duo grinned smacking the one with the Prussian eyes on the back. Heero frowned and stood up; brushing the dirt off his clothes.  
  
"More?" Master Roshi inquired, loking at the two newcomers. Heero pulled out a gun and aimed at him.  
  
"Omae o korosu!"  
  
"Kami...hame...ha!!" He fired a kameamea wave at Heero.  
  
"Oh...shit..." He mumbled, diving off the one side. The blast was tilted upwards by an *coughcough* UNKNOWN force. Wufei watched in horror [and slow motion! Woohoo!] as the blast hit Shenlong, blowing it into tiny bits.  
  
"NoOoOoOoOoOoOoO!!!!"  
  
"Shut UP!" Vegeta appeared and kicked Wufei in the stomach; again and again...  
  
  
  
"OMAE O KOWOSU, WUFFIE!!! GIMME BACK ZEWO!!!" A five-year-old [no pun intended] Heero kicked his friend in the stomach.   
  
"What?" He finally woke up. "This isn't Zewo! Its Na-ta-ku!" The other five-year-old pronounced each syllable slowly and carefully. He tightened his grip on the battered teddy bear he held.  
  
"Guuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuysssssssssss!!" Whined a little blonde boy. [AN: KAWAII!!!!] "Don't fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!!!"  
  
"QUATWE!!" Duo ran into the room, crying. "Twowa pulled my haaaaaaiiiir!!"  
  
"Two-wa?" Quatre asked.  
  
"..." Trowa toddled into the room [AN: I can SO see this!]  
  
"TWO-WA!!" Quatre glomped onto him. "Be my fwiend?" Trowa seemed to consider it for a moment.  
  
"'KAY!" He replied with a bright smiled and glomped Quatre.  
  
*~*End*~*  
  
  
MLT: That was not meant to be SA, peoples.  
Wufei: ::appears to be in shock.:: Wha...what...WHAT THE *HELL* WAS THAT?!  
MLT: Dontcha like it, Wu-chan??  
Wufei: Don't CALL me THAT!!  
MLT: WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! Wu-chan! Wu-chan! Wu-chan!!!  
Wufei: ::sulks in a corner:: Stupid onna...  
All Pilots: *sweatdrop*  
Quatre: Er...maybe I gave her too much tea...  
Duo: *Any* is too much...  
Trowa: H-hai...  
Heero: Should I take her out? ::aims gun at MLT::  
Quatre: HEERO!!! Thats not very nice!  
Duo: Er, thats the point Q...  
MLT: ::stops in mid-laugh.:: Oi! Ya'll aren't doing anyone any good ploting my death over there!  
Heero: ::raises an eyebrow.:: No?  
MLT: Well...maybe, but thats not the point! Now do something constructive!  
Trowa: ///_o;;;; Like *what*?!  
MLT: I dunno...get people to review or something... Ready? all together!  
Duo, Quatre, Heero, and Trowa: REVIEW!!  
MLT: No, wait...we have to do that over. ::stands on Wufei's feet who is now lying on his back.:: [AN: I have a weird habit of stepping on peoples feet like that...]  
Wufei: AHH!!! THAT HURTS!!!  
MLT: Well, dumbass...maybe if you wore sneakers your feet wouldnt be crushed. Now, we have to make people review! Well...at least you five do. Come on, stand up!  
Wufei: Your still standing on my feet, onna.   
MLT: Picky, picky, picky! ::walks back over to the other pilots, Wufei grumbles then follows.:: Ok, guys! Be original!  
Heero: Can I kill the readers?  
MLT: *sweatdrop* Not THAT orginal! Ready? Go!  
All Pilots: REVIEW!!!!  
Duo: Shinigami says!  
Quatre: Please? ::puppy eyes::  
MLT: Kawaii! *glomp*  
Heero: Or omae o korosu!  
Wufei: Stupid weaklings! REVIEW!!!!  
Trowa: ::runs up and shoves his face in the screen.:: Get me outta here!  
MLT: Trowa! Don't be such a spolight hog!!  
Trowa: ::his eyes get really big and he shakes the screen.:: HELP ME!!!  



End file.
